


The Labyrinth of London: Pie Day to the Third Power: The Turkey Trinity

by FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise



Series: The Labyrinth of London [31]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crossover, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen, His Last Vow Spoilers, Hormones, Pie, Pregnancy, Romance, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise/pseuds/FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being so close to her due date, Sarah is unable to fly out to her family’s home for Thanksgiving. Jareth tries to remedy this. Just before Christmas in “His Last Trick”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Labyrinth of London: Pie Day to the Third Power: The Turkey Trinity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Thin White Sleuth...](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15883) by Pika-la-Cynique. 



> The Almighty Disclaimer   
> Oh Moffat and Gatiss and Thompson,   
> Henson and Doyle,   
> To you belongs all the characters   
> And none so for me!
> 
> A/N: This story was inspired by “The Thin White Sleuth…” by [Pika-la-Cynique](http://pika-la-cynique.deviantart.com/art/The-Thin-White-Sleuth-277488920%20of%20Girls%20Next%20Door%20fame%20).  

Sarah heaved a great sigh as she collapsed on the sofa of 221B after coming home from work. Jareth turned from the piano where he was composing. “Precious, did you have a rough day?”

“I no longer strike terror in the hearts of men,” Sarah mumbled.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at this. “And how did you come to such a conclusion?”

“We had this guy come in and he was being a nuisance and I told him to settle down or I would make him settle down. And he goes, ‘Psst. You’re pregnant. You can’t do anything to me.’”

Jareth settled next to Sarah and reassuringly rubbed her shoulders. “What happened next?”

“Oh, I shoved a needle into his neck and knocked him out. He still gave me lip when he woke up,” Sarah said, “People give up their seat for me in the Tube. Other people came up and touched my stomach before I slapped them. I’m fat. I’m hormonal. I only have the second half of Thanksgiving Day off, but it doesn’t matter because I can’t go on flights anymore. It is hard for me not to call you up for a booty call when I’m at work because I’m turned-on all the time.”

Jareth made a wheezing noise.

“I’m not losing my job because I decided to screw you at work,” Sarah said.

“I’ll get you a cab to drive you back during your lunch break,” Jareth said, his voice hoarse. 

Sarah smacked his leg before she began to cry. “I’ve had a healthy pregnancy and I should not be this distressed. I don’t want to upset you.”

Jareth pressed a kissed to the side of Sarah’s head. “Precious, this is normal. I am not upset with you. I just want to help you.”

Sarah sniffled. “I think a cup of rooibos tea will set me right.”

Jareth gave Sarah a gentle kiss on the lips before going to kitchen to make a pot of tea for Sarah. He pondered over her words. Yes, she had a healthy pregnancy and had been more hormonal of late, but not to the point of crying. Her sex drive was something Jareth would happily fix. That only left… Thanksgiving. Sarah had decided early on not to go on flights after the eight month mark, which ruled out Thanksgiving. She did not have that time off she normally did as she wanted to apply that time off just before her due date. He hummed to himself as he thought up a plan. 

Sarah put her hand on Jareth’s back. “Love, do you mind if we skip the tea?”

“Why?” What’s wrong?” Jareth said as he turned around. 

Sarah smirked and slowly stroked Jareth’s chest. “Make a deduction.”

Jareth picked Sarah up in a bridal carry, causing her to laugh. She pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. He said solemnly, “As my lady commands.”

&%&%&%

The Wednesday before Thanksgiving, Sarah and Jareth continued the tradition of celebrating pie day. They shared with Mrs. Hudson, John, and Sherlock. (Eventually, they gave some pieces to the goblins too before sending them off to annoy Christiana.) While the couple sat at the dining room table and Sarah switched between her three slices of pie (apple, peach, and cherry), Jareth asked, “Why do you love Thanksgiving so much?”

Sarah shrugged. “I don’t. It’s not as stressful as other holidays.”

“Why not?”

“Well, no gifts. There is pie. No overplayed songs. More pie. My parents were never great cooks, so it wasn’t until Dad married Karen that we even had to worry about anything major to cook for dinner. Pie. Family. Pie. Lots of pie. Did I mention pie?”

Jareth smirked. “I think you might have.”

“I just like it. I celebrate it because I want to, not because it’s an obligation,” Sarah said.

“I just like a good party.”

Sarah laughed and gave Jareth a kiss with a playful nip at his lips. “Well, we’ll have a small party after I get off work tomorrow. Maybe go to dinner? I am having my lunch with Mary to talk about pregnancy things, but I should be off by three.”

“Hmmm… sounds like a good idea.”

&%&%&%

Sarah came home a little early from work the next. She blinked at Toby who sat on the staircase while licking a spatula with mashed potatoes on it. “Uh… hi?” Toby said.

After a moment of awkward silence, Sarah squeed with delight and hugged Toby as best as she could with her growing belly.

“TOBY! WE PUT YOU ON LOOKOUT DUTY!” Sherlock shouted from Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen.

“SARAH’S HERE!” Emily squealed from 221B.

Sarah was soon surrounded by her family and her growing belly was cooed over. Jareth came out of Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen with some of the ends of his wild hair singed.

“What happened to you?” Sarah said with a raised eyebrow.

“The goblins wanted to help, but they knew better than to interfere with Mrs. Hudson’s kitchen. They decided to make a little bonfire outside and… well, it’s all taken care of now,” Jareth said.

Sarah moved out of the Williams’ family circle long enough to hug Jareth. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, precious,” Jareth said.

“Set up the table, dearies,” Mrs. Hudson said from the kitchen.

As Sarah’s family went to finish up last minute preparations for the dinner, Sarah whispered to Jareth, “I will make sure you are a thankful man today.”

Jareth grinned and kissed Sarah’s cheek. “I look forward to it as I don’t know how I could be more thankful than to have you in my arms.”

Sarah pinched his arm and laughed. “That was terrible and sweet.”

The two walked up the stairs. Jareth said, “I do think those are the two things I do best.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I have no idea how this fic, which was supposed to be about the importance of family, turned into Sarah being hormonal. I was planning on posting this on the American Thanksgiving, but life ate my time. I hope you enjoyed this fic!


End file.
